


Text me now

by susoosushoo



Category: Day6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Dates, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, College, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Text me now, Younghyun is a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susoosushoo/pseuds/susoosushoo
Summary: You and Younghyun go on a date together, and it turned out better than you expected.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Text me now

“Oh my god, can you put your phone down already!” Seungyeon, a second year from your economic’s class, and also your closest fried, scolded.

You apologized, bowing your head slightly, turning off your phone and placing it to the side.

”What are you even looking at, that’s like the ninth time in the past twenty minutes that you’ve looked at it.” She continued flipping through the pages of her text book before looking up to you, a certain glint in her eyes. _“Is it a boy?”  
  
_

 _“_ What? No, of course not!” You retorted, a little time quickly, a slight blush spreading across your cheeks.

Seungyeon gasped, now giving you her full attention. “Shut up!” She squealed, lightly hitting you over the shoulder, excitement evident in her voice.

_”Seungyeon-eonni, stoppp.”_ You whined, burying your face in your hands in attempts to hide yourself.

”The entire time I’ve known you, not once have you ever talked about boys. Not even mentioned them!” She exclaimed, gesturing dramatically towards the younger. “Excuse me for being excited!”

You sighed, moving your hands down to your cheeks and peering at the blonde beside you.

”His name is Younghyun, he’s a transfer student from Canada,” You started, but not a moment later, Seungyeon was reeling, making teasing comments such as _‘I would’ve never expected you to have a thing for international students’_ and _‘I guess you’ll be getting yourself a fresh piece of Canadian meat!’_ You glared at her, a blush creeping onto your cheeks once again. She settled down a bit, apologizing, and taking a deep breath. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, go on.”

”He’s in my Communications class, we made small talk after one of our lectures, and he seemed sweet. He gave me his number. I texted him.”

“What’d you text him?” She asked immediately, peering over to look at your phone.

You picked up your phone, putting in the password and unlocking it. You went to your contacts, scrolling for a moment, before stopping on the name ‘Younghyun’ and tapping on it, displaying the messages between you and him across the screen.

_Well, the very few messages sent._

She snatched the device from your hand, and began quickly scrolling through the messages, you panicked, reaching to take your phone from her hands, but she pulled away.

She looked up at you, grinning, with a certain look in her eyes. You couldn’t explain it.

_But she was scheming._

Before you had time to react, she began typing something out into your phone, the grin on her face growing even wider.

”Hey! What are you doing?” You denounced, standing up from your chair to grab your phone, but Seungyeon stood up in response, and her being at least another ten centimeters taller than you, it was no use.

”Calm down, I’m doing you a favor! You can thank me later.” She smirked, continuing typing on your phone.

You stood beside her, waiting patiently, seen as that’s all you could really do.

A couple minutes later, she handed you your phone, looking very pleased with herself. You quickly snatched it from her hand, and began looking through the messages.  
  
  


 **To Younghyun:** ****

_Heyy_

_I’ve been thinking about you_

You scrunched your face, cringing internally. Seungyeon is dead after this.

_So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? I want to get to know you more, you seem really sweet :)_

_There’s this cute cafe I saw in down town Seoul, we could meet up sometime?_

_Text me when you see this xx_

You turned to Seungyeon, your face flushed completely, but not from embarrassment, from _rage._

“What the hell?! He’s going to think I’m weird after sending him _that._ ” You fumed, walking back to the bench you had been sitting on and slumping in it. “God, I can never show my face to him again! He’ll never want to talk to me-“

_Buzz._

  
You stopped mid-sentence, bringing your phone to your face and staring at the notification on your home screen.  
  


_**From Younghyun:** _

_  
Hi!  
  
_

_I would love too, I don’t know many people around here, and I definitely couldn’t refuse coffee_

_I’d like to get to know you as well, how about this Thursday, we meet up @ 4? :)_

_I’ll be looking forward to it !_

You stared at your phone for a moment, registering what you just read for a moment.

And then it set it.

_”Oh my god.”_ You smiled, re-reading the messages again and again.

_“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god-“_

_“_ He responded?” Seungyeon asked, looking over at your phone, reading through the messages.

She screeched, wrapping her arms around your shoulders and enveloping you in a tight hug, squishing you into her side. It hadn’t turned out so bad after all, you’d have to thank her later for that.

”I’m so happy for you!” She beamed, practically bouncing in her seat. “You’ve got yourself a date! He seems like such a sweet heart.”

You smiled at her, before looking back to your phone and replying to his messages.

**_To Younghyun:_ **

_That works, Thursday it is!_

_I’ll see you there :)_

You closed your phone, placing it on your lap, grinning to yourself. _You, who’s practically socially inept, have managed to get a date._

Well, technically, Seungyeon got you a date, but there’s no need for labels.

Seungyeon cut through your thoughts, and began speaking once again. “Well, we haven’t gotten much work done. So I think we should just pack it up for the day, we could study during the weekend, if you aren’t busy with your new _boyfriend.”_ She teased, giving you a knowing look.

You ignored her, standing up from the bench and began putting your books and notes away, along with your laptop.

You both began walking across the campus, parting your separate ways when you began approaching the dormitory. Walking up the stairs to your room, you couldn’t help but smile to yourself. Whether you were willing to admit it or not, you had always found yourself rather unattractive or hard to approach, but having someone willing to give you a chance, it made you feel wanted.

You rummaged through your back once you reached your room, taking out your keys and unlocking the door, closing it quietly behind you. The dorm was empty, your roommate must have been out, unsurprisingly. Placing your bag next to the door, you walked over to your bed, sitting on top of it.

_Buzz._

  
  
It was another message from Younghyun.

**_From Younghyun:_ **

_Get ready, because this is going to be the best date of your life :)_

You threw yourself back in your bed, shrieking and being your phone to your chest, cradling it.

_The best date of your life._

Surely, it would be _._

  
~

The rest of the week had passed by in a blur, the only thing you could think about was Thursday. Or for better words, what was happening on Thursday. You had been excited, of course, but you also couldn’t help yourself of feeling slightly worried. You had never done _this_ before, and you didn’t want to ruin the entire date. Fortunately for you, Seungyeon was there to offer you comforting words.

”Hey! Don’t say that, you’re going to be fine. You’re just getting to know him, you don’t have to pursue him any further if you don’t want too.” She said over the phone, you clips hear shuffling in the background, followed by a loud bang of some kind of kitchen wear on the floor, she must’ve been cooking.

”I know, I know. I just- I don’t want to ruin everything..”   
  


“You, aren’t going to ruin anything. You’ll be okay, promise. I’m sure he’s a sweet guy, he wants to know you for you, even with all the quirks that come along with that.”   
  


You smiled, thanking her over the phone and talking to her for a bit longer, before hanging up.

  
You and Younghyun has been texting quite a bit throughout the week, you even talked a bit after one of your classes. He was just as sweet as he looked, and you couldn’t believe he would want someone like _you._ You shook your head, pushing away the negative thoughts and taking a deep breath.

You pulled out your phone, checking the notifications to see a message from Younghyun.

**_From Younghyun:_ **

_You ready? ;)_

You chuckled a bit, typing on your phone and sending him a message.

**_To Younghyun:_ **

_As I’ll ever be, see you in 5 :)_

You checked yourself out in the mirror, seeing if you looked okay. You were wearing a lilac purple puffed sleeve, shirred, detail drop top with a pair of high waist, light blue skinny jeans and white vans. Your hair was in a braid, pushed to the side over one of your shoulder’s, with a flower clip on top.

You took a breath, nodding to yourself in attempt to calm your nerves and walked out the door, towards the cafe. It wouldn’t be a long walk, only 10 minutes or so, but you wanted to be early, just in case.

When you arrived, you didn’t see Younghyun, so you waited in front of the shop patiently, in his defense, you were nearly 15 minutes early.   
  


A couple minutes later, you could see a tall, black hair figured waving towards you. You smiled, walking towards him to meet him half way. He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, with a black slightly oversized shirt with some sort of design on it.

”Hey!” He exclaimed, pulling you in for a quick hug, before drawing back, smiling to you.

“Hi.”

“Shall we go inside?” He suggested.

”Yeah, of course.”

You both began walking towards the entrance of the cafe. He opened the door for you, gesturing for you to walk inside, you bowed your head, thanking him.

The cafe was was very small, and dim lit, but was very cozy. It was packed, but it wasn’t empty either. The walls were painted a light brown, with dark grey bordering the walls. Younghyun decided upon a tiny table in the corner of the cafe, allowing you to sit down first, before he sat across from you.

”It’s nice here.” You commented, letting your eyes wander around the building.

”Yeah, it is. I’ve been here a couple times before, I’ve always loved it here. It reminds of this place in Canada I used to go to all the time.” He smiled at you. “You look nice.”

You were taken off guard, you turned to him, a light pink spread across your cheeks, and looking down at your lap.

”O-Oh, thank you. You look nice as well.” You said, nervously, moving a strand of hair from your face to behind your ear.

”Thanks, I do pull off a mean monochromatic, especially when it’s black.” He said, smugly. He started looking at the menu, searching through the options. “What are you planning on ordering?” He asked, lookin through menu.

”Uhm, usually I order an Dalgona coffee,” You said, looking up from the menu.

”Ah, I see a fellow coffee lover, such as myself.”   
  


“You could say that,” you chuckled a bit. “I could never drink it black though, too bitter.

Younghyun gasped, placing his hand over his chest. “But black coffee is the best kind! Especially when it’s iced! The bitterness just adds to it.”

  
“Really? I took you more as an iced coffee with four shots of expresso and a creamer type.” You added, placing your elbow on the table and resting your head in your hand.

”Ah, that’s pretty good as well. Overall, I just love anything and everything that is edible. I love food. Speaking of which, shall we order?”   
  


You nodded. “I’ll take a Dalgona coffee, with Gilgeori toast.”

”Oh, taste I see. Alright, I’ll be back in a moment to order the food, wait here.” He stood up from his seat, walking swiftly across the cafe to the counter to order, a smile on his face.

_God, thank you so much Seungyeon._

  
He walked back over to the table, holding a recipient in one hand and pocketing his wallet in the other.  
  


“I’ve been meaning to ask,” you began, shuffling on your seat a bit and looking at the older male. “How come you came to Korea? Was it for school?” She asked, curiously.

”Well, I was born here, only moving to Canada when I was younger, so I decided to come back for school, I kind of missed to here. I wanted to get my degree here.” He said, flatly.   
  


“Oh, I understand.”   
  


“Yeah, Canada wasn’t all that great. The people were really nice though! And they have the best food.”

You giggled at him, and before you could continue your conversation any further, your order number was called. He excused himself, standing up to get the food, before quickly walking back and placing it on the table.

_”Oooh, that looks really good!”_ Younghyun exclaimed, looking at your sandwich.

”Yeah, my eomma used to get them for me all the time when I was younger, it’s a comfort food.”

Younghyun nodded, and you both began eating in comfortable silence. Younghyun finished before you, unsurprisingly, and began chattering about this and that while waiting for you to finish.

The rest of the date went smoothly, Younghyun enjoyed to talk, but was an intent listener when it was needed as well. He teased you here and there about nonsense.

A couple hours later, you both left the cafe, walking to the college campus together. He was kind enough to walk you to your dorm, even though his was on the other side of the campus.

”Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun tonight.” You thanked him, a small smile on your face.

”I would love to do it again sometime,” he grinned, leaning against the wall besides your room.

”Yeah. I’d like that.”

You both stared at one another in silence, looking into one another eyes, before you registered what you were doing, you were leaning into the other, eyes slowly falling shut, eventually, your lips connected with his.

They were soft, surprisingly, there was a lingering taste of pastries and sweets, he was slightly aggressive, but passionate nonetheless. He brought his hands to cup the side of your face, pulling you closer and you wrapped your arms around his waist.

Eventually, you pulled away, your face flushed.

”That was nice.” You said, breathlessly.

”It was.” He agreed.

”Well, I guess I should go. I have an assignment I have to work on, but I enjoyed this. We should do this again.”

”Okay, make sure to get some rest tonight. And we should, we will. Text me later?”   
  


  
“Yeah.”

”Well, goodnight! I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waved you off, walking down the hallway of the dorm, before turning around halfway and blowing you a kiss, effectively flustering you.

You walked into your room, closing the door gently behind you, and shuffling over to your bed, throwing yourself back into it, smiling dopily.

_Oh my god, I can’t believe I kissed him. I kissed him. I kissed Younghyun._

You squealed, kicking your legs against your mattress of of sheer excitement.

_Buzz._

You reached unto your pocket, pulling at your phone, staring at the notification on your screen.

**_From Younghyun:_ **

_I wanted to text you first to say I really did have a lot of fun tonight so thanks_

_I’ll see you tmrw_

_Goodnight <3_

_God, you really were going to have to thank Seungyeon later._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge I was doing that was suggested, so I decided to put it here as well. Thanks for reading lovelies. Enjoy~


End file.
